Selective and efficient removal of reactive gases such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S), hydrogen chloride (HCl), ammonia (NH3) and the like from gas streams can present difficulties, particularly in gas analyzer applications that can require removal of such compounds to levels which are practically undetectable by the gas analyzer. A mixture of cupric carbonate dibasic, magnesium sulfate heptahydrate, and asbestos-free talc can be used as a reactive scrubbing medium for removal of H2S from a gas stream. Alternatively, a potassium permanganate mixture supported on alumina granules can be used as a solid scrubber. Such approaches generally do not selectively remove target compounds such as H2S with desirable efficiencies, can generate unwanted reaction byproducts, can allow detectable amounts of the target gases to pass through, can cause undesirable fluidization of the media and/or excessive temperature increases (permanganate), can result in migration of the media from the condensed phase into the gas stream as either entrained aerosols or particles or as evaporated gases, and/or can entail the use of expensive media and/or equipment. In addition, low removal efficiencies of these materials can prompt the use of excessive amounts of scrubber material. This can increase scrubber cost and size beyond practically acceptable limits and/or cause unacceptably low scrubber field life and/or unacceptable gas flow back pressure. Other approaches can include use of a charcoal or activated carbon scrubbing media. However, these materials have an affinity for hydrocarbons, which may constitute a desired component of the gas stream. Large scale H2S removal in natural gas can also be accomplished using amine solutions. In process chemical applications, this gas can be removed using a bed of zinc oxide (ZnO) operating at an elevated temperature. Both types of processes can nonetheless leave low ppm level H2S concentrations in the respective gas streams.